Red Rush
by Katharen Silver
Summary: Originally a one-shot about what we didn’t get to see in “Price above rubies” but I got a little carried away so…here we are. Enjoy.
1. What we do for others

**Chapter One: What we do for others**

A/N: This was originally a one-shot about what we didn't get to see in "Price above rubies" but I got a little carried away so…here we are. This is what would have happened if they hadn't got a case in the middle of the party, and Jane and Lisbon were able to stay at the party just a little longer. =) This is going to be a nine ish chapter fic, and its rated M for later chapters. Enjoy.

* * *

Agent Teresa Lisbon starred back at her reflection and sighed. She had always hated these things, and normally she could find a way out of it, a case, paper work, hell at this point she would be willing to do almost anything to get out of this stupid function. Minelli had known her long enough to know she didn't want to do this, which is why he had given her a direct order. She had to go, he said, not just for the CBI but for her team.

Teresa sighed again and brushed her bangs from her face. Perhaps her boss knew her to well. She would do anything for her team, and he was right this was for them, so she would go even if she didn't like it.

* * *

He wouldn't be doing it if she hadn't asked him. Patrick Jane stood just against the wall willing himself to be invisible and starring at all the beautifully dressed people moving around the overly decorated room. He wouldn't be here if Teresa Lisbon hadn't asked him to be, and he certainly wouldn't be getting up on the stage. She had accused him of being a showman more than once and he had proven to be overly dramatic, but he did that mostly for her sake, it made her smile as surly as it annoyed her. This however was being a showman.

Jane smiled as he watched Teresa slide into the room trying to remain unnoticed, but Jane noticed. Her black dress hugged her petite body brilliantly and her raven hair fell down in waves. She may have wished to remain invisible but the dozens eyes following her slow movement around the room defeated her. She was far too beautiful to go unnoticed.

Suddenly she paused and turned to look up. She smiled when her eyes fell on him, and even from across the room he could see her eyes sparkling in the dancing lights.

He smiled back at her and pointed at the stage before pulling a face. She giggled and Jane could imagine the sound rolling over his skin. She pointed at him discreetly and tried to give him a serious look, but her unconscious biting lip made it seem more sensual than serious. Still he knew what she meant and Jane grinned in response even as he traced her lips with his eyes.

Jane crossed his heart dramatically and was rewarded with a smile and a classically Lisbon eye roll.

A voice bouncing around the room through the speakers drew everyone's attention to the stage, everyone except Jane's. He watched as Teresa glanced up at the stage on reflex then back to him.

She smiled and gave him a small nod, before turning and disappearing into the crowd. He watched her for several seconds before heading to the stage.

He watched her go an old pain in his chest that he hadn't felt since his wife died. He wouldn't be doing this if she hadn't asked him to.


	2. Save the last dance

**Chapter two: Save the last dance**

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed. I'm hoping to update every day but life may or may not allow it…Also I've taken some liberties with timing of things that happened during the episode but I think it's still close enough that it's easy to follow. As always enjoy. =)

* * *

As he appeared on stage she found herself watching closely. He was in his element it was obvious. Teresa tried and failed to stifle her laughter as he threw the egg up and over his head, and shrugged as if it wasn't a strange thing to do even on stage. Almost everyone laughed but suddenly she was very thankful he couldn't see her. Teresa watched him move around the stage with a small smile painted on her face.

She took a sip of her drink as he started in on how lucky they were and almost chocked on it. Typical Jane. Of course he would be insanely blunt the one and only time she was hoping he wouldn't be. Why couldn't he be that straight forward about cases?

Sighing Teresa bit her lip lightly. She knew why. It wasn't nearly as much fun. She hadn't noticed it at first but now that she watched him she realized that he must hate these things as much as she did.

Glancing around she watched as the crowded room did each of the things he asked, however reluctantly. It was obvious that they weren't really sure what to make of him, and Teresa smiled. Even though he was making most of them uncomfortable he still looked completely at ease, and when the man in the front produced a baby chick from his pocket the room exploded in applause.

Shaking her head she watched him come towards her. She was rewarded with one of his best smiles, and Teresa had to force herself not to laugh. She listened as he spoke to the people around them, but soon they were separated in the currents of people wanting to talk to master magician.

She began drifting around the room hoping that if she kept moving she would not have to stand and talk to anyone person for more than a few seconds at a time.

* * *

Jane watched as she moved silently through the room.

People would stop her, and she would smile brilliantly for them and speak to them for a few moments before moving on.

If anyone else were watching Teresa Lisbon they would assume she was a social butterfly, moving from one friend to the next, but Patrick Jane knew better. He didn't need his mentalist skills to catch the way her hands fidgeted nervously on her stomach as she smiled and spoke with each person nor the relief passing across her face as she escaped each time. He didn't need his skills to notice it, because he knew her, new that she hated these parties almost as much as he did.

He could call it later an act of mercy, and no one but him need ever know that he had been waiting for the chance since the moment she arrived. She was speaking to an older man who had his hand on her arm, Lisbon was smiling but the way her eyes kept darting to his touch made it obvious how uncomfortable she was.

Jane came up behind her and placed a hand lightly on the small of her back, he felt her stiffen and then relax as she realized who it was.

Her eyes looked up at him sparkling green and he grinned realizing for the first time that perhaps this was not a wise decision.

"Forgive me," Jane said to the man beside her, "but may I steal this exquisite creature from you, she owes me a dance."

The man released Lisbon's arm but continued to glare at Jane, not that he cared. Lisbon was looking at him, her eyes sparkling in the bright lights and her smile almost made him kiss her where she stood. He could blame it on trying to annoy the man beside him, and she might believe it, but he knew the moment would be ruined and he wanted her in his arms much more than he wanted to taste her lips at least for the moment.

* * *

The soft touch of someone's hand on my back made me freeze. I could think of a hundred people that it may be but only a handful that I wouldn't react badly to, and most of those would know better. My mind had only just begun processing a reaction when I smelt his cologne and relaxed.

His hand that had been very still when he first touched me, relaxed as well, and slid across my back lightly, making me shiver involuntarily.

I glanced up at him seeking his eyes as reassurance that it was really was him, and was met with a small gin and his blue eyes. In the seconds he held my gaze something passed in his eyes and was gone before he looked up at the man that still held my arm.

The knot in my stomach twisted over as I dragged my eyes from Jane and back to the man that stood beside me.

"Forgive me," Jane said to the man beside me, "but may I steal this exquisite creature from you, she owes me a dance."

The man whose name I had forgotten glared at Jane and squeezed my arm before releasing me. He continued to glare at Jane as we quickly bid him goodnight. I looked up at Jane expecting one of his amused smiles, but instead he was watching me with the same intensity as a moment ago, and for one foolish second I thought he was going to kiss me.

Instead he led me slowly away his hand never leaving the small of my back.

"I will be glad when this night is over," I say softly.

He chuckled and I couldn't help but smile.

As he led us toward the dance floor I slowed. "I appreciate you helping me back there, but we aren't really going to dance?"

It was suppose to sound like an order but it sounded too much like a question even to me.

Jane simply chuckled again, and this time a chill passed through me. This was getting ridiculous. I had to stop it before I did something to embarrass myself.

"Jane," I growled softly. "I don't dance."

He laughed and turned me in his arms so that I was facing him. His blue eyes flashed brilliantly as he smiled down on me. "You do tonight my dear."

I barely had time to understand his words before he pulled me against him and began leading us around the dance floor. I couldn't stop the heat in my face rising, but at least for the moment I was more focused on the look on his face.

He was starring at me with a sweet smile, and I felt my heart stop as I finally realized what the look in his deep blue eyes was, and that he really was going to kiss me.

The touch of his lips against mine brought a small gasp to my lips. It was just a light kiss, softer than I ever dreamed, but something inside me gave way and I lent into him deepening our friendly kiss into something much more. I felt his arms tighten around me as he pulled me against him until there was no space between us.

His hand touched my face lightly breaking the spell and I pulled away stunned. I stared up at him for only a second before I tore myself out of his arms and took off across the room. What the hell was I thinking? What the hell I was doing?

I don't stop until I was outside free of the lights, the people, and most of all Patrick Jane.

My face burned and my heart was racing in my chest. I willed for it to slow down, to try and calm down, but I knew it wouldn't. I ran a finger slowly over my lips. They still tingled from his touch, and I still had the taste of him in my mouth. What the hell have I done?

* * *

"Jane, I don't dance," she growled in a soft whisper. I chuckled as I turned her in my arms to stare into her dazzling green eyes.

"You do tonight my dear," I whispered into her soft hair.

The light flush that crept into her face was more than I could take. It was suppose to be a chaste kiss, a friendly kiss, and nothing more. At least that's what I told myself as I pressed my lips lightly against hers.

At the almost silent gasp that escaped her lips my heart collided with my chest, and a second later our kiss deepened. For a moment I thought myself control had broken into pieces, but an instant later I realized that Teresa was the one who had lent in to me. At that moment I realized my fantasy that she might feel the same for me was real, and I pulled her closer my arms wrapping around her shoulders.

She relaxed into my arms, and for a moment it was perfect, but as I touched her cheek lightly she stiffened and pulled away form me.

I was surprised by the shock and fear in her eyes as she took off across the dance floor and outside. I followed her quickly, she had kissed me, and I wasn't going to let her run far.


	3. Dimonds in the sky

**Chapter three: Diamond's in the sky **

* * *

A/N: Once again thanks to everyone who has reviewed. =) I'm glad you are all enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it.

* * *

I breathed in the cool night air and shivered. I had lost my mind. I had finally lost my mind. I starred up at the stars in the California sky and tried to sort through the emotions rushing through me.

The warm glow on my face was a combination of embarrassment and shame. I know that running only exasperated the situation, but damn it I couldn't just stand there. He kissed me, but I kissed him back. What the hell was I thinking?

If it had been anyone else I would have punched them, but Jane? Jane was something I didn't know how to handle. No matter how I reacted he was always a step a head. The heat in my cheeks traveled to my stomach as the feel of his lips on mine thrust itself into the front of my mind.

I have to stop this, I'm being stupid. Of all the men in the world I chose the one that I can't have. What is the matter with me?

Looking up at the stars I felt the first sprinkle of rain fall down on me. I should never have let him lead me out onto the dance floor it couldn't have ended anyway but badly.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I'm smarter than this, but Patrick Jane always seems to leave me senseless.

Why did he have to kiss me? Why the hell did I let him?

* * *

I hesitated on in the doorway. Teresa stood arms folded across her chest the chill of the night obviously reaching her.

I don't speak as I approach her, but soon I'm standing beside her close enough to touch. She stiffens and I know that even without turning she knows it's me.

We stand silently both starring up at the stars as if they have the answer to the question neither of us has asked yet. I never intended to put her in this position. For all my planning and carefulness, I couldn't control myself with her in my arms for a few moments. I had completely thrown all my plans to capture her heart slowly to the wind in a moment of weakness, and now I had to try and keep her from running.

I had never been sure if I should even try, despite our teasing I knew she had reservations, but she had kissed me back, more passionately than I could have dreamed. I realize I had made up my mind the moment I asked her to dance, and she had said yes when she followed me onto the dance floor.

I close the space between us draping my coat over her shoulders. She shivers under my touch and I my fingers freeze on her bare skin. The desire to turn her around and kiss her senseless is almost over whelming, but I have to take it slow or she is going to run again.

"Teresa."

* * *

I felt his hands brush against my bare skin as he slid his jacket over my shoulders, his hands lingered longer than they needed too. I felt a chill pass through me that had nothing to do with the cool wind caring soft drops of rain on it.

"Teresa," his voice was soft in my ear and I was surprised by him using my real name.

Without thinking I glanced up at him and regretted it instantly. His brilliant blue eyes locked onto mine and I felt my heart skip a beat.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

His stare held all the emotion that it had when we were inside, and suddenly I whished I had stayed in there. At least inside I had the protection of knowing others were around, but we were alone out here and if I didn't move he was going to kiss me and I wasn't going to be able to stop him.

I let my eyes fall from his face and tried to step away from him, but his hand caught my arm. I felt all the air in my lungs leave me as he pulled me back into his arms.

"Jane please," I begged trying to pull away. I've never been one to beg, I have always forced what I wanted to happen, to happen, but I couldn't push him away now, I could hardly breathe let alone fight.

His eyes are burning and I flinch like I've been burned.

As his hand brushes lightly across my cheek, my eyes close involuntarily.

"Teresa," I open my eyes meeting his with an even stare. I can hear the question, I can see it in his eyes, and for once I silence the screaming voice telling me that it's stupid, and smile up at him.

Jane watches me in silence for several seconds, before he returns the smile. It's not his hundred watt smile that always leaves me speechless, this is something much softer, and I feel my knee's start to give out on me.

His lips touch mine softly just barely grazing over them. An involuntary sigh escapes from me and it's all the encouragement he needs. His lips crash against mine and something inside me is lost.

I feel myself being backed up until my body is wedged in between his and the cold cement wall behind me.

What the hell am I doing, acting like a teenager while most of the brass is only feet away? We had to stop, and I would have told him so, really I would have, but then he found that spot on my neck where my pulse is just a little to close to the skin and kissed it lightly.

I couldn't keep the little gasp surprise from escaping my lips. Encouraged he nips down on my bare skin, and drawing a soft moan.

It is a good thing that my phone rings interrupting us. It draws me back to myself, and damn it it's a good thing because I was loosing her mind. Letting him touch me, touching him. What is wrong with me? I know better than to go there especially with Jane.

He pulls back but doesn't lift his weight as he watches me answer the phone breathlessly.

We have a case. I don't know if I should laugh or cry.

He watches silently as I say "yes sir," more times than really necessary my face burning as if I had been caught in this very compromising situation by more than just a phone call.

"We have a case," I say before he can speak.

For several seconds he simply stars at me his eyes dancing with lust making me shiver against him.

He chuckles lightly as if reading my thoughts, which knowing Jane means he probably saw it in my face.

"We have to go," I say my voice a little stronger than before.

He dips his head slightly and his lips brush lightly against mine before he finally pulls away.

I sigh softly though I don't know if it is in relief or regret. Relief I tell myself sternly. This can not happen. Jane and I are impossible.

For the second time tonight I rush away from him my head down as I enter the ball room. This time under the pretense of hurrying to a case, but I don't believe it, and neither will he.

I see the rest of my team coming towards me, and feel a pang of guilt. I'm glad that our night has been interrupted but the rest of my team doesn't get to relax, and it seems unfair to pull them away from the festivities.

Against my better judgment I tell them to go back to the party and that I will take care of everything I can tonight. Grace beams, but insists she should go with me. The others argue to, but I give them an order and all three of my team disappears back into the crowd of people.

I feel Jane at my side as we head to the car. A man has been shot and it's our job to find out why.

Jane opens my door for me and I have the very childish urge to drive off without him, but I simply wait for him to slide into the passenger's seat before pulling away from the party.

The entire way to the jewelry store my mind is having a silent argument with itself, and when we reach the store I have begun to question my own sanity.

We work together. The voice in the back of my mind argues loudly that really he is just a consultant and therefore not under the same restrictions as the rest of the department but I silence it.

Red John. There is no argument to that. He will kill Red John, and I will arrest him. End of story. The voice in the back of my mind stays silent, apparently unable to come up with a retort.

As we head into the store, I tell myself he will break my heart if I let him, and the echo in my mind tells me it's already to late to change that.


	4. Queen of hearts

**Chapter four: Queen of hearts**

* * *

A/N: First I wanted to say I posted chapter three last night at eight, but for some reason ff was not cooperating and it showed up much later…So I'm sorry. =) Upside is you get two chapter's today…unless you are like me and count midnight to like three am still yesterday. Lol… Enjoy

* * *

We have a case. She rushes away and I let her go because I have to, because its what she needs even if its not what either of us really wanted.

Jewelry store robbery. Attempted murder. Sounded like fun.

I listened to Lisbon question the brothers as I rifled through the draws of beautiful diamond jewelry, until finally I found what I was looking for.

The tiara was perfect, and I couldn't help but grin as I placed it on Teresa's head. She looked up at me like I was mad, maybe I am, but she never makes any move to stop me so I figure I'm already forgiven for embarrassing her yet again. Even the brother's obnoxious irritation about me touching their precious diamonds, can't keep me from imprinting the image of her with the tiara on in my mind. She looks good with a tiara.

"He's not our uncle," it's impossible not to notice the brother's defensiveness. They resent the man that married their aunt, I'm not completely sure why yet, but I would.

"Oh I'm sorry the man having sex with your aunt then?"

I have to suppress a smile, when Lisbon's soft whimper of disbelief from behind me, reached my ears.

By the end of the conversation I'm a little surprised that Lisbon hasn't threatened me. Apparently she didn't realize I was trying to provoke her. Either she was growing immune to my charms or I was much more distracted than I'd realized.

"Let's go," Teresa almost growled and I chuckled to myself as I followed her out.

The moment we are out of ear shot she growls angrily. "What the hell are you playing at?"

"What do you mean what am I playing at?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"Damn it Jane," she hissed, I must have embarrassed her more than I thought, I bite the inside of my lip as I realize she didn't blush, I have to rectify that. "Are you trying to…?"

Her words were cut off suddenly when I closed the space between us placing a soft kiss on her lush red lips.

It's a chaste kiss but as I pulled away I can't help but smile at her suddenly heavy breathing, the light flush over her bared skin, and the dazed surprise dancing in her eyes.

It takes only seconds for her to come back to herself and when she does Teresa steps away putting her hands between us as if they were a shield.

"What is the matter with you?" She demands her eyes flickering with conflicting emotions.

She needs to be angry with me, it will help steady her, but I like it when she is off balance.

I take both of her hands in mine and bring them to my lips; I press a soft kiss on each hand and whisper "you are Teresa."

She stares at me stunned as I turn away, and I grin unable to stop myself.

* * *

I watch him open my door for me in disbelief. Is he messing with me? Is this one of his stupid games? Probably this is Jane, but why is he being so cruel? The idiot probably doesn't even realize he's doing it.

With an almost absent shake of my head I climb into the SUV and wait for Jane to get it. I don't know what he's up to but I'm not going to let him keep messing with me, because that's what he is doing. He is messing with me.

That small annoying voice in the back of my mind disagreed, but he had to be, because I wasn't willing to face what it meant if this wasn't just a game.

* * *

"Gee you think maybe it's an inside job?"

"Ah yes I do,"

She rolls her eyes, as I explain why Carl Ward is my provisional bet.

"It makes him bitter and twisted…" I tell her.

"Case closed" Teresa said rolling her eyes. Her words drip of sarcasm and I shrug.

"I'm just saying…"

I'm rewarded with another eye roll before she turns and leaves.

The rest of the team tried not to smile, but I can see they're more amused by her actions than mine. Not that any of them would ever admit it, for no other reason than self preservation; I never did pick up on that one…

I decided to leave her alone for a little while and retreat to my couch. It had been a long day, and a long night before it.

Closing my eyes I take stock of the events of the last twenty four hours.

The party, the dance, a flurry of kisses, I had let it get out of control, thereby confusing and terrifying her in one simple night.

I hear Rigsby's voice coming from her office and so got up and made my way to her office.

"Hmm maybe I can help." I say sticking my head in the door.

"Just maybe? Feeling a bit unsure of yourself are you? Don't let one wrong hunch throw you," Her voice dripped with sarcasm obviously pleased she had finally gotten one up on me.

I recognize our usual banter and decide to play along, she obviously felt like she had regained some measure of control, and I would let her have it at least for now.

"Well A we don't know I'm wrong yet about ward, and B bring the motel desk clerk in maybe he can recall a little more detail than he thinks about this cowboy…" I tell her walking off.

I walked slowly out of the bullpen and into the hall waiting for her to come after me.

"Jane," I pause feigning surprise as she stop before me. "No hypnotism."

"Yes dear," I say teasingly.

Her face turns a violent shade of red. I hadn't meant it to embarrass her really, but now that I had I wanted to take advantage of it.

Moving towards her, I'm not surprised when she backed up slightly.

"Why is it that you are so against my using hypnosis?"

"Because Jane it's illegal and unethical. How many times do I have to tell you…"

"You let me hypnotize you," I argue and the flush travels from her cheeks to her neck.

The sudden rush of heat brings an unexpected twist to my stomach and without thinking I take a step closer so that we are almost touching.

Suddenly her hands are on my chest… "Jane no."

"Why not?" I whisper into her hair.

I feel her shudder beneath me, and I can see her mentally counting to ten.

"We are at work," she hissed breathlessly.

"Mm so…"

"Jane…" there is a warning in her voice despite the blush and her quick breathing, so with a sigh I pull away.

"When the case is over we'll finish this," I promise moving away from her.

* * *

I close my eyes and lean back against the wall, as Jane disappears back into the bullpen. I try and fail to keep my imagination from wondering exactly how we are going to finish it.

Damn that man.

* * *

Cho slips back into the break room silently and unseen. He decides to wait a few minuets before venturing back out. Jane and Lisbon, it doesn't really surprise him, but he still didn't need the mental image of them pressed against each other either.

He tries to shrug it off. Van Pelt may have won the betting pool, but at least it wasn't Rigsby.


	5. Almost silent observers

**Chapter five: Almost silent observers **

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. Just a little reminder for future chapters that this is rated M for a reason so…Fair warning and all. Enjoy today's chapter.

* * *

"I deduce from the irritated tone of your phone conversation that I was right about Carl ward." I say peaking into her office.

"Half right," she says dropping her eyes.

"Go on."

I manage to keep the smile from creeping onto my face as Lisbon runs through the things she had discovered about Carl Ward

I stare at her and can't help but let the sarcasm drip when I speak "half?"

Teresa looks up at me and for a brief second I honestly think she is going to stick her tong out at me.

This could be more fun then I realized.

* * *

"Hmm well…"

"I don't care what you're going to say, I like him for it."

"What do you mean you don't care what I have to say?"

"He's obvious so you're going to say he's not he guy because that would be boring…"

"No he looks good for it superficially at least, I was merely going to state we need to find a link…"

Grace opened the door suddenly wishing she could be anywhere but here. Everyone that had to work with Jane and Lisbon hated interrupting little spats, it was embarrassing and sometimes hazardous to your health, but it was part of what working with them required. Yet it seemed lately Grace was always the one who had to do it.

Part of her just wanted them to hurry up and get together so everyone else would get some peace, but that wouldn't solve the real problem.

Grace knew that if they just would let themselves care then they could make each other happy, but until then… With an almost silent sigh, she rolled her eyes for the first time since high school. Until then someone will have to be there to interrupt.

"No, no you said he was the guy…."

"Guys…" Van Pelt said trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

The two shut up instantly as if they hadn't realized she was there. Which was possible, as observant as they both were, sometimes they were very blind.

* * *

It wasn't until Van Pelt was almost done with her explanation that I realized how tired the younger woman seemed.

Her eyes seemed to unconsciously flicker from me back to Jane.

I sighed and sent her to get Rigsby and the information we needed.

Glancing at Jane I saw him watch Van Pelt leave a twinge of surprise in his face.

When he raised his head to meet mine a look of understanding passed and I knew that what ever had been happening between us had to be done. It was hurting our team, and neither of us could allow it.

The job came first, just as always. Like my brothers had come first in place of my childhood. Saint Teresa.

I couldn't suppress the sigh as we stood and Jane looked at me quizzically. I simply smiled and gestured for him to go first.

Game, manipulation, or reality, it didn't matter. We had to stop, and for once it seemed that Jane agreed.

* * *

Standing behind the glass with Lisbon Cho wondered if he should ask her about what he had seen earlier between her and Jane.

He was her friend; would it really be so awkward to ask?

Probably, this was Lisbon, and her personal life was always off limits, but her and Jane?

Would it be worth embarrassing them both so it was at least said out loud?

Cho didn't get to make up his mind because Lisbon started giving orders, and Cho followed them, like he always had and just as he always would. She was the boss. They all would have to deal with Lisbon and Jane later, for now they had a criminal to catch.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" She demanded as we moved away from the elevators.

"What was what?" I asked trying to look innocent and knowing it was a wasted effort.

"You had no right what so ever to make those kinds of decisions."

"…be honest…" I whine softly shaking my head as I stand in her office.

"Stop there is principal involved."

I keep my poker face up as she rattles off about me trying to get a reaction from all of our suspects by putting them together. I even manage to keep it up as I insist that I had done no such thing.

"Now that's just annoying you're not even putting any effort into the lie…" She growls.

Rigsby interrupts and for once I'm glad. I'm not sure how much longer I could have kept a straight face.

It's not until her back is to me that I let the smile slide onto my lips, she really is getting better.

* * *

The sound of the diamond bouncing off the glass sounds so much like a gunshot that several of the cops in the room, including myself, had to re- holster their weapons.

I turned to glare at Jane and he had the good graces to look embarrassed if only for a second.

When Cho and Van Pelt walk in not a few minuets later Rigsby, Jane and I are all on our knees searching the floor.

"What are you guys looking for?" Grace asks almost instantly.

"A diamond," Rigsby answered.

"What did do?" Cho asks, and I smile.

My team knows each other maybe a little to well, but the smile slips, as I realize we don't really know each other at all. We know the surface perhaps, but nothing more.

I'm surprised by the sudden wave of guilt that captures me. I am the one that insists on keeping personal and privet lives separate. I know its not entirely for their sake, it keeps certain questions from coming up about my past as much as theirs, but it really is best for the team. Isn't it?

"Hit it with a fire extinguisher." Rigsby replies hopelessly, and I'm jolstered back to the situation at hand.

I happen to agree with Rigsby but decide to keep my mouth shut.

"Of course," Cho doesn't sound surprised, not that he ever does, but this is Jane after all, and it seems that I'm the only one that is still surprised by his antics.


	6. Star crossed lovers

**Chapter six: Star crossed lovers**

* * *

I hate being here. Hate listening to the doctor as he goes on about the healing. No matter how hard I try it always brings me back to my father. Rehab is only for the people who want to get better, and he never did.

"Now may I ask which one of you needs our help, or is it both of you?"

The doctor sounds more like a sales man; it's his question that drags me back from inside my own mind.

"Actually…" I begin but Jane cuts me off.

"It's her."

I can't hide the look of shock on my face as he smiles at me begging me to play along.

"Oh darling please, can we just this once do it my way, just once."

He doesn't even wait for me to respond before turning back to the doctor. "Thank you. In the beginning it was just social, but ah, more recently it's been starting to worry both of us. Right darling."

I can feel the pain of old wounds being ripped open again and part of me wants to hit him.

Doesn't Jane realize how hard this already is for me, as if I need to be compared to him, here. No, I have never been like him. I never will be. I've spent my whole life fighting to be everything my father wasn't. I am not like him.

The director looks between us before finally smiling at me when I give a small nod. I try not to laugh or cry because it's really not funny not even close.

As I let the clinic's director lead me away, I hear the soft I love you he say's as he turns away. It sends a chill through me and I know that it shouldn't. It's all for the show I tell myself, it's a con to make the director leave with her so he can do whatever it is he is planning, but only part of me believes it.

This time maybe I really will shoot him that would solve so many of my recent problems. I let myself ponder it as the director rattles off about the kitchens that prepare food for any diet.

He is much more observant than I expect though because as I glance back searching for Jane, he speaks up.

"You're husband is taking quite along time."

I pointedly ignore the soft chill as I try to explain, "You should understand he's not really my husband."

"Oh that's quite alright; we're not judgmental about such things here." He tells me.

Okay maybe not as perceptive as I gave him credit for.

For a moment I almost let's it go, because I'm not sure how to explain it without allowing the blush threatening to take over my face to appear.

"That's not what I mean," I say finally, and the director gives me a quizzical look.

Yep this time I'm going to shoot him.

* * *

It was easy to fool Tom, it worked like a charm.

He was so worried about his diamonds that he never even considered it might be a trap. I knew he wouldn't.

Mrs. Doverton watches as Tom is taken away, and for a moment I see just how strong she really is.

Teresa apologizes several times with her soft caring voice that always seems to win over the victims no matter the case. Saint Teresa. It really is the perfect name for her.

It wasn't hard to convince her to let me talk to her husband. She wanted the truth, and she deserved it.

I know he means what he says quickly but I need him to show it to her, so I taunt him more than really necessary until he threatens me and tries to climb out of bed. That's my queue.

"Told you he loves you," I say happily, to Mrs. Doverton, as I slip out of the room.

She deserves it.

* * *

I'm glad that this case is finally closed, glad that it was finally over. It wasn't a particularly harsh case, I've been trough much worse but the events of the last week had left me drained and I needed to relax, and can't do that if I'm on a case.

I stare at the paper work in front of me. Normally I have half a dozen things I need to deal with simply because of Jane, but for once he had behaved, with the exception of the whole diamond thing.

With a sigh I glance out of the cracks in the shutters to my team.

He has been so busy messing with me that he hasn't had time to make a mess of the case. It's an upside I suppose. Yet I can't decide if he really is messing with me. I guess it doesn't matter really.

We both know it's impossible, even if, no. I stop myself before my mind travels down that road.

If it's not a game, which I'm sure it was, then there are still too many things that play a factor.

I feel my chest contract and I know the internal debate is over at least for now, because there is one thing that is painfully clear.

Red John.

* * *

I tried to get Van Pelt and Rigsby take the diamond, but neither one seemed to understand that it was just a silly rock. Compressed carbon.

They avoid looking at each other for the rest of the day, and it's very amusing. Almost the perfect distraction I had hoped for, but I can't keep my eyes from straying to Lisbon's closed office door. She hasn't ventured out since we closed the case, paper work.

Only part of it is my fault this time, I thought I had been relatively good. Behaved myself as she always put it.

I want to go in and annoy her but decide against it. We had come to a silent understanding, even if I'm not happy about it.

We're affecting the team, Van Pelt's reaction to them made it obvious. Damn her sensibilities, its part of what I love most about her, and it's what's keeping me from going to her now. She would never agree to this if it meant making things difficult for the team, as if their present situation wasn't just as difficult.

I sigh and force my eyes closed. Time to start from scratch, there has to be a way to win her over. Again.


	7. If its family its personal

**Chapter seven: If its family its personal**

* * *

A/N: I was hoping to have this up this morning but sadly no such luck…School, work, craziness…sorry…but its up now so I hope you will enjoy it. Only a few more chapters left with this…maybe two or three depending on just how stubborn our favorite couple ends up being. =) Enjoy.

* * *

After almost two weeks of growing Jane and Lisbon skirting around each other with an awkward politeness, the tension in the bullpen is thick enough to cut with a knife and the pressure almost physically painful.

Van Pelt, Cho, and Rigsby feel like they are walking on glass shards instead of the normal egg shells; each of them quickly getting out of the way whenever Jane or Lisbon came within a few feet.

Finally Cho corners Van Pelt and Rigsby in the kitchen and tell them what he saw in the corridor, between Jane and Lisbon.

Van Pelt isn't really surprised she tries to bite down on the small smile as she tells Cho in a matter of fact tone, "it was only a matter of time."

Rigsby chokes on his coffee and earns a reproachful glare from both Cho and Van Pelt.

"At least it explains why boss has been avoiding him."Rigsby adds trying to redeem himself.

"I'm surprised Jane hasn't broken yet," Van Pelt mused. "Its obvious she's scarred, but what's his excuse?"

Cho and Rigsby stare at Grace for several seconds before she shakes her head and walks off in disbelief muttering something that sounds suspiciously like "men".

Once back in the bullpen, and finding it empty they continue their discussion.

Something has to be done about Jane and Lisbon. It seems everyone knows something is coming because half the building is part of a betting pool about their relationship.

It's for their own good really, and for everyone that has to put up with them. The question is how to do it?

* * *

Grace approaches Jane while he's on his couch. The rest of the team has made themselves busy else where, and Lisbon is still locked up in her office.

She's not really sure how she got roped into this, but it was her idea to give the stubborn couple a little push, and at least she isn't the one who has to talk to Lisbon.

With a soft sigh Grace taps on Jane's leg lightly.

"Hmm" he says with out opening his eyes.

"What you're doing to her isn't fair you know," she says instantly.

Jane looks up, and for a moment Grace would swear she saw surprise flickering in his blue eyes, before his normal cocky charade slid back into place effortlessly.

"Lisbon doesn't deserve it. She trusts you and you are playing with her."

"I am not playing with her," Jane snaps defensively in a very un Janeish manner.

"Then go talk to her because you're hurting her Jane, and she deserves better than someone who won't admit he loves her as much as she loves him." Grace snaps back before turning and leaving.

She hadn't intended to snap at him, but sometimes he was really dense.

Jane glares after her for several moments. It was so unlike Grace to be confrontational, that it took several seconds longer than it should of for him to really understand what she had said.

_Lisbon loves me?_

Grace gives it a full ten count waiting to hear him, and has to hold off a smile when she hears him coming after her.

"Grace, wait up!"

* * *

Cho knocks on her door, and waits patiently for her to tell him to come in.

"What?" Lisbon snaps.

When the door opens she feels a stab of guilt when she seeing Cho standing in her doorway instead of the person she expected.

"Sorry, I thought you were…Never mind."

Cho gave her one of his rare small smiles and said, "Jane's not in the bullpen."

"Where is he?" Lisbon asked trying to sound casual, but didn't miss the glimmer in Cho's eyes that told her he knew better.

"Grace went for coffee, Jane went with her."

"Ah. Well okay then."

Lisbon glanced back down at the mountain of paper work before her.

Cho closed the door sealing them in her office, and Teresa looked up surprised.

She watched him shift his weight slowly his eyes never leaving her.

"I saw you and Jane in the corridor during the Doverton case." He said suddenly.

Teresa's reaction was instant a faint blush rising in her face.

"I don't know what you mean…" she began but changed tactic's when Cho raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "It was nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing."

"Well it was."

"You don't believe that."

Teresa starred at the man before her, unable to believe she was having this conversation with him.

"Cho…" she began but he raised a single hand to silence her.

"I just wanted to tell you that…I hope he makes you happy Teresa. You deserve it."

Teresa starred after him, as Cho quickly left her office. She was too shocked to respond or react.

_Did Cho just give his blessing?_

* * *

Jane stood outside her apartment for almost an hour. It was late but he knew she was still up, the tiny light in her living room window giving her away.

He had to see her, had to talk to her. Grace's words were still swimming in his head.

Stepping out of his car Jane let his feet carry him up the steps to her apartment. He had to talk to her. He wanted to hear her say it. Needed to hear her admit he wasn't the only one.

* * *

No one ever came to her house this late so even before she reached the door she knew it was him. Knew that he had come to finish this, what ever this was.

Teresa hesitated afraid of what would happen when she opened the door, but having seen him pick locks before she would rather open it than have him break in.

Besides Jane was right about one thing, they had to finish this, one way or the other.


	8. Midnight secrets

**Chapter eight: Midnight secrets**

* * *

A/N: Okay so first I'm sorry about the lack of update yesterday...but it was moving day and thus very crazy. However I think this will make it up to you…well almost =) Enjoy.

* * *

Jane knocks on her door softly, knowing she will hear it.

Only a few minuets later she opens the door slowly. Lisbon doesn't exactly meet his eyes as she opens the door. Her arms are folded across her chest defensively, but she lets him in and for the moment that's enough.

He doesn't snoop around her apartment he doesn't even look away from her as Lisbon leads him silently into her personal sanctuary.

They are only a few feet into her living room before she turns on him. He can see a fearful fire dancing in her eyes as she glares up at him.

"What do you want Jane?"

_You. I want you. _

Jane stares down at her leaving his silent answer unsaid his burning gaze is unsettling, and as she steps back slightly her eyes flicker with uncertainty.

"Teresa," Jane begins stepping closer.

"Lisbon," she corrects him with a soft growl.

The smile she receives in return sends her heart racing in her chest.

"Teresa," he begins again closing the space between them.

This time however Teresa stands her ground and finds herself inches from him.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks breathlessly.

When his hand touches her face lightly she can't keep herself from leaning into it, as her eyes flicker closed. His free hand slipped around her back and he pulled her those last few inches to him. The heat of her body pressed against his made it that much harder for him to speak, but he had to tell her.

"I want you." He whispers softly into her hair sending a chill through her body to her stomach, "and I am doing it because as it turns out I am inherently selfish."

"Jane," her voice was soft and breathless.

What ever she had planned to say was cut off by the soft caress of his lips against hers.

It was a gently chaste kiss but it left her in haze. The heat in her face traveled down her body making her shiver in his arms.

This had to be some kind of bizarre dream. Obviously she had fallen asleep, and was having yet another dream about him.

"I want you to much Teresa," he whispered as he broke away from her, his lips tingling from the light pressure of being pressed against hers. "I can't stay away."

She had to be dreaming. Right? This couldn't be real, it just couldn't be. Looking up she was met with deep blue eyes dancing with lust and something more.

Teresa felt her heart stop as the echoes of denial and fear were pushed away.

Tomorrow she would have to nurse her broken heart but tonight she couldn't send him away. She wanted this, him, to much.

Stretching up Teresa brushed her lips lightly against his.

He captured her and deepened the kiss. His tong brushed demandingly against her lips, begging for entrance.

Teresa draped her arms around his shoulders leaning into him, and when she parted her lips for him, his tong ravished her mouth leaving her breathless.

Patrick pulled away reluctantly despite the need for oxygen.

His hands found their way under her shirt to the soft warm skin of her back, drawing a soft gasp from her lips.

Teresa fumbled with the buttons on his jacket for a moment before pushing it off his shoulders, and reaching for the buttons of her blouse intent on doing the same.

Patrick caught her hands in his and kissed each of them lightly.

He hadn't come here tonight to have sex with her, he didn't just physically want her, he needed all of her, but if she kept undressing them he wouldn't be able to tell her so.

"Teresa," Patrick said his voice nothing more than a husky whisper into her small hands.

"You wanted this," Teresa accused trying to step away.

He pulls her roughly back against him, "believe me woman I do want this."

As if to prove his point he pressed his body against hers, and watched as her eyes widened slightly at just how much he wanted her.

"I don't want you for one night Teresa." Patrick whispered against her neck.

Teresa tried to ignore the pain in her chest. She couldn't let herself believe him. Tomorrow when he was already gone when she woke up, it would hurt enough, but it would be so much worse if tonight she let him convince her he would stay.

"Patrick please don't."

"I love you, Teresa."

Teresa tried to pull away but he held her tightly refusing to allow her leave.

"I love you," he whispered again.

"Patrick…" he could hear the pain in her voice and the fear.

He would spend the rest of his life telling her, and showing her, but tonight he needed her to believe him.

Patrick kissed her again, pouring all of the emotions rushing through him into the kiss.

Teresa let herself fall into the kiss, unable to keep herself from believing his hushed whispers. Tomorrow lay forgotten in the place of one night.

He was going to break her heart, and she couldn't stop him.


	9. Silk tipped kiss

**Chapter nine: Silk tipped kiss**

* * *

A/N: Okay so this story is going to be a little bit longer than nine chapters =) I'm not quite sure how long but we will have to see. Just a reminder about the rating folks this chapter is pure smut.

* * *

Patrick felt her relax into his arms as he deepened their kiss. Her jagged gasps for breath sent a fire coursing through him.

She still didn't believe him, not really, Teresa still expected him to be gone tomorrow, and he knew that nothing he said would change her mind. He would simply have to prove her wrong every day until she believed him.

He tore his lips from hers and began slowly kissing down her jaw to her neck. He trailed soft kisses and nips along her bare neck pausing when she whimpered softly in his arms. He smiled against her skin at finding once again the pleasure point on her neck.

Nipping and sucking the spot lightly, Patrick felt the heat rushing south, as she moaned softly and arched against his chest.

As he pulled away he had to stifle a smile at her almost desperate sigh.

"Patrick please…"Teresa didn't beg for anything. Especially not this, but the heat pulsing though her body when he touched her was too much, and as he pulled away she feared he was going to stop again.

He chuckled but the sound was deep and laced with lust.

"Not here," he said gripping both her hands. "We can't do this here."

"This is my apartment Patrick. We can have sex anywhere it doesn't matter."

He kissed her then, just lightly on the lips before running his hands across her waist to her back.

"I'm going to make love to you Teresa, in your bed, in your home, because I don't want sex, I want you." With that he recaptured her hand and led her upstairs to her room.

Teresa followed him in a haze of shock, fear, and lust, but the moment they crossed the threshold of her bedroom and he reclaimed her lips all of it was washed away.

His hands trailed lightly over the waist band of her pants before they slid up under her shirt and across her bare back.

Without breaking contact with his lips she undid the buttons of his vest and shirt, exposing his bare chest to her touch.

In the seconds that he pulled away to shake off his shirt and vest, Teresa was overwhelmed by the loss of his hands on her, but it was quickly replaced with bare lust when his lips captured hers, and his hands slowly unbuttoned her blouse.

Soon her shirt and pants had joined his shirt and vest on the floor at their feet.

Patrick stepped back his eyes tracing every aspect of the woman that stood before him. Her soft black lace bra and panties brought out a glow in her pale complexion, and the slight flush on her lips and cheeks brought a new agonizing rush to his desire.

Teresa stood very still watching his face as his eyes slid over every part of her body.

She was beginning to feel self conscious when he closed the space between them and pulled her into his arms.

Teresa gasped as the floor beneath her was replaced with air as Patrick picked her up and laid her on the bed.

The cool sheets on her bare skin contrasted sharply with the heat of Patrick's body as he leant over her and pressed feather light kisses down her neck and shoulders. His lips caught hers as one arm held him above her keeping any of his weight from falling on her, while the other hand slid lightly down her sides to her waist.

"Patrick," she breathed into his mouth.

When he pulled back slightly his eyes sought hers a question burning in them. "Teresa are you sure?"

In answer she lent up and captured his lips with her own.

He smiled into the kiss before moving on to nip lightly at her lips. His fingers brushed lightly back up her side to her shoulder. He unclasped her bra with one hand and pulled it from her.

Teresa fell back against the pillows breathless.

He kissed softly down her neck and shoulders taking one of her breasts into his hand and the other in this mouth he massaged both gently. He sucked softly until her nipple was taught. Then moved to the second giving it the same treatment.

Teresa's breathing had become jagged and heavy, her fingers traveled across his well defined shoulders, as he trailed light kisses down her stomach, before finally kissing lightly on the inside of her thighs.

Her soft moan sent the fire in his vein's racing.

Patrick slid the panties down her soft legs and threw them to the side. Her naked body lay out before him and he had to mental shake himself, telling himself this was about her not him.

When he slid his hand lightly over her mound she gasped softly. His hand rested over her putting only the slightest pressure on her.

"Open your eyes Teresa," he murmured

She opened her eye just as he slid a single finger inside her. Teresa gasped clutching at the sheets.

Patrick smiled as she closed her eyes and flung her head back as he slid his finger in and out of her at a slow and steady pace.

Teresa was still reeling from his touch when he dipped his head down allowing his tong to join his fingers in their ministrations. His tong flicked lightly over her clit as his fingers continued to slide in and out of her.

She arched her back up moaning through her through her jagged breath.

"Patrick," she gasped through her thread gasps for breath.

Patrick quickened his pace, and sucked at her clit hungrily, his eyes still trained on her face.

"God Patrick that's…hmm…oh…" the sound of her lusty gasps took control of him as he felt her muscles tighten around him.

Teresa arched her back, biting down on her bottom lip, and ripping at the sheets as she came.

Patrick kept up his ministrations until her body relaxed, sliding his fingers out of her he licked and kissed her, revealing in the taste of her. When he finally pulled away he looked up to meet her dark green eyes watching him.

He moved quickly capturing her lips.

Teresa could taste herself in his mouth as he kissed her hungrily.

"God your beautiful," he told her huskily.

Teresa let her hand slide down to the waistband of his pants.

"It doesn't seem fair," she murmured.

The sound came out as almost a purr, and he kissed her again.

When she pulled away she pressed a finger to his lips lightly before continuing, "it doesn't seem fair that I'm the only one naked."

He chuckled softly and helped her pull his pants and boxers away and tossing them on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Her eyes slid closed as she grasped him in her hand and placed him over her. His hand caught her's stopping her from continuing.

Patrick moaned softly as her grip tightened around him, but he didn't remove his hand from hers.

"I want to see your eyes," he whispered his voice stretched.

Teresa opened her eyes and gave him a small smile.

Patrick slid into her slowly his eyes never leaving hers. She felt so good around him, but he forced himself to set a slow rhythm watching her face as ecstasy over took them both.

Her legs wrapped around him driving him deeper inside her, as she began panting out un recognizable words. Her nails dragged across his back sending a fresh wave of pleasure through him.

"Faster," she begged through heavy breaths as she thrust her hips up to his.

Patrick met her faster pace and kissed passionately swallowing her soft screams as her body tightened around him. The feel of her release was enough to completely undo him. Her came and collapsed on top of her. He rolled off her completely spent, both of them still gasping for air. He pulled her body against his and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you Teresa." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you to," she whispered back before slipping into a deep sleep.

Patrick watched the woman in his arms until his own weariness over took him and he slipped off into a dreamless sleep for the first time in a long time. Content knowing he would wake next to his Lisbon the next morning.


	10. Mist of dreams

**Chapter ten: Mist of dreams**

* * *

A/N: Okay I'm sorry for no update yesterday, and I'm not sure I will be able to deliver one tomorrow either…sorry…but this chapter should make you feel better. =) Then maybe you will forgive me for lack of updates…*puppy eyes*

* * *

Teresa wakes to the dim light of early morning peaking in through her window. The heat of his naked body is pressed against her bare back. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist.

Teresa closed her eyes savoring the warmth of him beside her. When she opened her eyes she had to blink away the tears. As carefully as she could Teresa shimmied away from him and out of bed. Silently she grabbed her running clothes she headed out of the bedroom.

She couldn't stay in her own apartment waiting for him to wake, any more than she could lie beside him.

When Patrick woke almost an hour later, Teresa was gone.

After wondering through her entire apartment and concluding she wasn't in fact anywhere in the apartment. Patrick settled himself in her living room to wait for her to return. Her car was still down stairs which meant that she wouldn't be gone to long.

Still it was almost an hour later before the key turned in the door, and Teresa's lightly flushed face appeared.

Teresa climbed the stairs to her apartment an almost choking tightness growing in her chest. She couldn't decide which would be worse coming home to an empty apartment, or walking in to find Jane waiting for her.

Patrick stiffened as she slipped into her apartment only to freeze like a deer in the headlights of a car, when he eyes fell on him.

"Hi," she said softly.

Patrick smiled but fought the desire to move to her side, "have a good run?"

Teresa brushed her bangs from her face and forced a smile to her lips. "Yea."

Seeing him sitting there, was too normal to comfortable, to domestic.

"I need a shower," She announced quickly turning on her heels and heading upstairs.

Patrick watched her rush up the stairs without looking back at him. She had expected him to be gone this morning, but he had stayed, and so she had left, fleeing her own home because she didn't know how to handle him being here.

Standing slowly Patrick followed her up the stairs to her room he hesitated at the door trying to decide if confronting her was really wise or if perhaps it would be better to return to his place on her couch.

Teresa turned the hot water and let it run before stepping under it. The warmth rushed over her, replacing the chill of the early morning.

She had left the door open, and through the iced glass he could see the out line of her naked body under the rushing warm water.

He watched her stiffen in surprise as he slid the shower door open.

Patrick slipped into the shower beside her, being careful not to touch her bare and soapy back. Her breathing sped up as he clicked the door shut behind him.

"Patrick…" she murmured.

"Hmm…" he slipped his arms around her waist and she shivered against him.

Her back and stomach were covered with her cinnamon body soap. The smell of it flooded the tiny space. It smelled like her.

Slowly Patrick made soft circles on her stomach moving her sides and back, rubbing the lotion over her bared skin.

"Patrick," her hushed voice was wary but her shoulders had relaxed, "what are you doing?"

He placed a soft kiss on her shoulders and she shivered under his touch.

"Helping," he whispered gently.

Teresa giggled in a very un Lisbon like manner, making Patrick smile.

She relaxed into his arms as he covered her. Teresa's soft sigh echoed off the walls stirring an old hunger in them both.

Patrick trailed soft kisses across her bare shoulders as he rinsed her back with the warm water.

Teresa startled him by turning in his arms and pressing her body against him as she kissed him.

Patrick's erection pressed against her warm stomach and he pressed her against the cool tile wall.

She gasped in surprise and pleasure at the sudden contrast of the cold tile from his hot body.

"Patrick…"

He captured her lips with his and slipped his tong into her mouth. Teresa moaned into his mouth as his hands slid down her shoulders to her waist.

"Patrick…"

With a strangled thud Patrick found himself lying on the floor.

The soft chuckle from above him told him that his real Lisbon was what had torn him from his dream.

"Are you alright?" Teresa asked not bothering to try and hide her laughter.

"Fine…"he mumbled into the carpet, although truthfully it was far from true. His dream had been so vivid and his stiff appendage was proof of that.

"Do you need help?" Teresa asked.

"No, but I think I'm going to stay here until the room stops spinning."

She laughed at this and dropped to her knees beside him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Her voice had an edge to concern that made him smile.

Grabbing her hand Patrick pulled Teresa down to lie beside him before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

Her body stiffened at his touch but she didn't pull away until he broke the kiss.

She lay very still starring up at him for several seconds before she spoke.

"We can't."

"Teresa…"

"No Jane!" Teresa sat up and turned her back to him. "We can't."

* * *

A/N: I know no one likes author's notes at top and bottom but hey…so yea maybe this chapter won't help you forgive me. In fact you probably hate me but that's okay…review and feel free to tell me so =).


	11. The proof is in a promise

**Chapter eleven: The proof is in a promise**

* * *

A/N: So I am doing this instead of my algebra homework which is bad but I have been neglecting you and so I have to try and make it up to you, especially after the ending of the last chapter. So a little Jibson gets to take precedence over math…at least for right now…

I think this will be the last chapter, mostly because it is a good place to end it and I have far too many stories going atm. I hope you like the ending.

* * *

_"We can't." She murmured through the haze of her own racing heart. _

_ "Teresa…"_

_ "No Jane!" Teresa sat up and turned her back to him. "We can't."_

Teresa felt more than heard him move so he was almost touching her again. The heat from his body radiating from him and sending chills through her.

"We can take it slow," he whispered into her hair.

"No we can't, Patrick," Teresa said starring at the painting on her wall as if it could anchor her to the real world.

"Why?" He asked.

His voice shouldn't be allowed to sound that soft and sweet. It dripped like honey across her skin and sent a shiver to her core.

Teresa started to shake her head but stopped when the feel of his face buried in her hair, as he nuzzled her neck delicately, sent something more than lust racing through her veins.

She knew why they couldn't do this. She had recited all the reasons to herself hundreds of times before this moment, CBI, Red John, his past, her past, they were completely incompatible, and yet she couldn't bring any of them to her lips.

"Because," Teresa said foundering for the words to voice something concrete.

He smiled and she didn't need to see his face to know it was that silly grin he always had when she said something he hadn't expected.

"Because why, Teresa?"

"You know why," she whispered finally, sounding defeated.

He sighed and the heat of his breath brushed lightly on her neck.

"CBI."

It wasn't exactly at the top of her list of reasons, but if it made him stop touching her long enough to gather her senses to move she would take it.

"You know Teresa I'm not really CBI so that particular regulation doesn't apply to me."

"Jane, this isn't about the CBI, this is about us."

"My thoughts exactly," he murmured against her skin.

Pulling away and standing on shaking legs Teresa turned to face the consultant.

"Damn it Jane, listen to me! We can't do this."

Patrick stood slowly, but made no move to close the space between them.

Teresa starred at him without really meeting his eyes. She couldn't stop herself once she started even though the wounded part of her was screaming to shut up.

"We aren't good for each other, and I don't want to play this game with you. I will not be your play thing. Not just to amuse you, I can't, and I can't do this not when your still going after Red John. Your going to get yourself killed, or arrested, and I can't face that. You don't want me Jane, not really. I'm not her, I can't be her. So please, go, just go. Forget this all of it, it never happened."

Jane waited for her to finish her rant, and when Teresa finally did she starred up at him her eyes heavy with unshed tears.

It was only then he closed the space between them to take her hands in his.

"I know who you are," he growled angrily. "I will always love her Teresa, but that doesn't mean I can't love you. I do love you, and I want this with you. This isn't a game, this is real, and I want you."

Teresa shook her head again, but didn't pull away from the feel of his hands on hers.

"Please Jane."

Patrick kissed her hands lightly.

"Let me prove it to you," he begged softly.

There was a soft current of pain behind the desire and love in his words, and it was drew Teresa's eyes to his.

The tears glittered in her eyes and her bottom lip trembled slightly.

Patrick rubbed little circles on her hand as he said softly, "I promise I won't ever stop trying Teresa. Let me love you."

She watched his deep blue eyes dance in the dim light for what felt like forever before finally stretching up on her toes to place a soft kiss on his lips.

Maybe it was stupid. Maybe in a few weeks or months this dream would turn into a nightmare and come crashing down around her, but it was too late to stop that. He said he loved her, and she had loved him to long. Maybe he would break her heart, or maybe he would make her happier than she'd been since she was a child. Either way, Patrick won this round, because he'd already proven he loved her.

Fin


End file.
